Herr Frederick von Twirlenkiller
Herr Frederick von Twirlenkiller is the contestant ranked 98th on DeathWatch and the third boss of MadWorld. Background Not much is known about Von Twirlenkiller, other than he is a cyborg, but it is not known if he became a cyborg due to a massive injury in the past or had the alterations to his body done simply for the purpose of modification. He is a recurring DeathWatch participant, having fought Kreese Kreely in the Cuba Games (leaving Kreese with a collapsed lung and a torn urethra). He also won a fight against an unknown opponent in New Orleans, which laid waste to large parts of the city. Judging by his name, he might be German ("Herr" being the formal addressing of a male person - the equivalent of "mister" - and "von" being a German nobility particle), but it is not certain as "Frederick" is an English name (the German equivalent being "Friedrich"). However, there is still the possibility that this is just his stage name and his real name remains unknown. Appearance Von Twirlenkiller is a very tall person, about twice the height of Jack. He has two robotic arms that are attached to a control module on his back which is directly connected to his nervous system via his spine. He wears a coat and a hat that resemble a military uniform, especially one the German military officers on the Third Reich. He also appears to wear some kind of respiratory device, but it is unknown if this is because of a heavy injury in the past or simply allows him to breathe while creating powerful storms. Involvement in the Jefferson Island DeathWatch games He is the third and final boss of the Varrigan City area of Jefferson Island. Jack will face him at the end of the Red Line Way, which is the first of the game's two motorcycle levels. Strategy Von Twirlenkiller's fighting style is a mixture of close combat and long distance attacks, although his close combat attacks also have a certain range. If Jack closes in on him, Von Twirlenkiller will throw a few punches in a combo and then retreat to the other side of the road. From there, he will use is tornado generators to attack while turning everything on the road into a potential projectile, until Jack closes in on him again. After each attack combo, he takes a short pause. The player can use that pause to get a few chainsaw swipes at Von Twirlenkiller. They should also stay near the back area of the road, so they won't get hit by his tornado when he is switching sides. Power Struggle Von Twirlenkiller is one of the bosses where a Power Struggle is actually required to win the fight. Von Twirlenkiller grabs Jack's leg and lifts him into the air, as Jack tries to free himself by using his chainsaw on the turbine that grabs him. If Jack fails, Von Twirlenkiller will throw him further into the air and punch him in his back, causing Jack to crash onto the ground. If Jack succeeds, he will break free from Von Twirlenkiller's grip and slice one of his arms off, which then can be used as a single-use swinging weapon. After two Power Struggles, Von Twirlenkiller will be disarmed and can be finished by Jack. Death After being disarmed, Von Twirlenkiller is sent flying by a powerful uppercut from Jack. Jack then holds one of Von Twirlenkiller's turbines up in the air. As Von Twirlenkiller falls back down, he falls into the turbine and is dismembered by it. Commentator Quotes Intro *'Kreese:' "This is the airhead that blew my ass away in the Cuba Games. I still have a collapsed lung from that match! Now I have to smoke twice as much weed to get high." During battle * Howard: "Armed with a devastating set of tornado generators, this warrior blew in from parts unknown to dominate the DeathWatch Games. Who could forget his amazing match in New Orleans, where his unstoppable hurricane attacks won him the match and sunk the city? A master of the long-range attack, this fighter is one of the deadliest in DeathWatch history." * Kreese: "And the fucker can fly." * Howard: "That's right, Kreese. Jack will have his hands full with this opponent. The only problem is: how can he grab a handful of wind?" *'Howard:' "Little-known fact about Von Twirlenkiller: he's also a musician, and a very accomplished one". *'Kreese:' "Let me guess, he plays wind instruments, like trumpets or tubas or shit like that". *'Howard:' "Actually, he plays bass guitar in the band 'The Wind Breakers'". *'Kreese:' "I know those guys are pretty good. Actually, they rock". *'Howard:' "Twirlenkiller doesn't use his success on DeathWatch to promote the band, because he wants the music to be appreciated on its own merits". *'Kreese:' "Huh, and all this time I thought he was just a cocksucker who tore my urethra". * Kreese: "Man I wish I had one of those tornado generators." * Howard: "What would you do with it?" * Kreese: "Uh. Generate tornadoes. You fucknut." * Howard: "Aunty Em! Aunty Em! It's a twister!" * Kreese: "Dude, you are so gay." When initiating a Power Struggle * Kreese: "Is that asshole trying to get Jack into the mile-high club? Because he's fucking with him up there." After Jack wins the Power Struggle *'Howard:' "I guess you can say Jack wind that Power Struggle!" *'Kreese:' "I would fuckin' never say that!" *'Howard:' "Jack took the wind out of his sails!" *'Kreese:' "Took the arm out the shoulder, more like". Death of Von Twirlenkiller *'Kreese:' "Everybody gettin' his ass kicked by Jack, raise your hand... Oh wait, he can't raise his hand, can he?" *'Howard:' "Air today, gone tomorrow!" *'Kreese:' "Fucking WEAK!" Trivia *He bears a slight resemblance to the Helghast in the Killzone games. ** His design also might be a reference to Darth Vader from Star Wars, giving that they both have entirely black outfits that obscure their entire bodies and a signature mask. *It is implied by one of Howard's lines that Von Twirlenkiller was responsible for Hurricane Katrina in 2005. *After enough of his health is depleted without a Power Struggle having occurred, Von Twirlenkiller will automatically initiate a Power Struggle without any input needed by the player. This makes him one of only four bosses able to do so. **The other three bosses are Little Eddie, Martin and The Champion. *Von Twirlenkiller is the only boss who is not automatically defeated once his health reached zero. If the second Power Struggle has not occurred yet, Von Twirlenkiller will keep fighting. *Some elements of his design, namely his bulky mechanical forearms, baggy pants, and long boots, might be a reference to the minor antagonist Dr. Ion from God Hand. This may be an intentional reference, given that PlatinumGames, the developers of MadWorld, is composed out of former members of Clover Studio, the developers of God Hand. *Like Elise and Martin, Von Twirlenkiller's death doesn't uses the Wii remote, but his death is the goriest out the three, with him being torn to ribbons with his own turbine. *Howard's line of "Aunty Em! Aunty Em! It's a twister!" is a reference to the Wonderful Wizard of Oz, due to the plot element of Dorothy being whisked away to the Land of Oz by a tornado. *Ironically, despite being only the third boss, his powers are easily the most dangerous out of all the characters of Madworld, due to his ability to create destructive tornadoes in little to no time whenever he wants, and has been stated to have destroyed the city of New Orleans as a testament to his power. *According to the Howard, Von Twirlenkiller plays bass guitar in a band called "The Wind Breakers". **Judging by the announcers' dialogue, this band is quite successful. **The name of his band is a crude pun on "Breaking Wind" a term for flatulence. *He shares his boss theme with Frank and The Masters. Gallery Twirlenkiller mugshot.png|Mugshot of Von Twirlenkiller. Twirlenkiller frontview.png|A view of Von Twirlenkillers front. Twirlenkiller backview.png|His cybernetic control unit is visibly attached to his spine. Twirlenkiller Power Struggle1.png|Initiating a Power Struggle with Von Twirlenkiller. Twirlenkiller Power Struggle2.png|Jack trying to free himself of Von Twirlenkillers grip during a Power Struggle. Twirlenkiller Power Struggle3.png|Jack winning a Power Struggle against Von Twirlenkiller. Twirlenkiller one-armed.png|Von Twirlenkiller attacking with his remaining arm. Twirlenkiller disarmed.png|Von Twirlenkiller being about to be finished by Jack. References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Bosses Category:Varrigan City